Un mensonge presque parfait
by Lightman5
Summary: Nos deux AS du mensonge pensent avoir trouvé le mensonge parfait pour expliquer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent . Mais malheureusement pour eux ils ont oublié la règle essentiel dans l'art de mentir : Tout les "petits" détails comptent ... ( OS )


**Lightman5 :** mon site est indiqué sur mon profil

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de la série Lie to me* ne m'appartient ... Je ne touche pas d'argent... (Aaah quel dommage ...)

* * *

**Un mensonge presque parfait ...**

**( Musique : I'll Be your man - James Blunt )**

Dans un bureau une femme était allongée sur un canapé ses bras entourant le coup de l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle . Ce dernier était en appui sur ses avant bras de chaque côté de son corps . Il était entrain d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau du coup de la femme qui était prisonnière de son poids .

«– Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant ?» Questionna celle-ci essoufflée .

«– Mais nooon Gill !» Répliqua l'homme , en embrassant une nouvelle fois le coup de la psychologue .

«– Je suis sérieuse Cal !» S'exclama t-elle en redressant la tête de son compagnon d'une main , pour que celui-ci se concentre sur ses paroles et non sur ... Enfin vous voyez !

«– Honey ! Je peux t'assurer que personne n'est au courant ! On a dissimulé tout indice qui aurait pu suspecter notre liaison . Et puis on fait très attention , on a même établit des règles , si c'est pour dire ... Effacer les SMS qu'on s'envoie , se voir en dehors du bureau , le soir on alterne une fois chez toi une fois chez moi , on part de la maison chacun avec sa propre voiture pour aller au bureau et on ne doit pas dépasser la limite collègue , amant quand on est sur notre lieu de travail ...»

«– Hun ! Parlons en de cette dernière règle ! Tu ne l'as même pas respecté !»

«– MOI ?!» S'offusqua Cal sur un ton un peu plus élevé qui l'aurait voulu .

«– Moins fort ! Il y a peut-être des gens à côté !»

«– Moi ?!» Répéta t-il plus doucement .

«– Oui c'est de ta faute si on est là au lieu de ... Travailler !»

«– J'te signal qu'on est deux sur ce canapé ! Et puis ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire quand j'ai ...»

«– Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon , on est fautif tout les deux !»

«– J'préfére ça ...»

«– Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!»Désespéra la jeune femme en posant une main lasse sur son visage .

«– Recommencer ?!» Rétorqua joyeusement l'expert en mensonge , avec un immense sourire .

«– C'est pas drôle !»

«– J'ai jamais dis que ça l'étais .»

La psychologue laissa tomber sa main dans le vide et soupira .

«– On a tenu 10 minutes !»

«– Excuse moi mais ça fait un plus de dix minutes qu'on est là !»

«– Je parlais pas de ça Cal ... On a tenu 10 minutes avant de se sauter dessus ! On est pire que des adolescents en chaleur !»

«– La comparaison n'est pas très flatteuse ... Je pense avoir un peu plus d'expérience qu'un ados boutonneux !»

«– Rhaaa tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là ... On n'est même pas capable de bien se tenir même sur notre propre lieu de travail ! À la maison je comprends mais ici !»

«– Si tu n'avais pas porté cette robe on en serrait pas là ...» Marmonna Cal pour lui même .

«– Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?!»

«– Chut ! Plus bas , il y a des gens qui travaillent ici , si tu savais pas .»

«– Joue pas au plus malin avec moi Monsieur Digression !» Riposta Gillian en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur le torse de son amant . «J'ai pas rêvé où tu viens d'affirmer que c'est parce que je porte cette robe qu'on est dans cette situation ?!»

«– Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu portes cette ... robe rose sexy ! Tu m'as incité à te sauter dessus ! C'est de ta faute , tu n'avais pas qu'à la porter .»

«– AH bon ?! Comme pour la robe bleu , le tailleur noir , le jean plus le top blanc ... Ha et j'oubliais un vieux t-shirt de Foot trop grand ! À peine je suis sortis de la salle de bain que tu m'as entraîné dans la chambre ! Alors excuse moi du peu , mais c'est pas la robe le problème ! Si tu n'arrives pas à te retenir , je sais même pas ce qu'on va faire !»

Voyant que Cal avait l'air déconnecté de la réalité de part son regard lointain , Gillian l'interpella d'une voix un peu plus forte .

«– Cal ?!»

Remarquant toujours aucune réaction de la part de son compagnon , Gillian claqua des doigts à quelques centimètre de sa tête .

«– Cal ?!»

«– Hum Yep ! Tu disais t-shirt de foot ...»

«– Rhoo c'est pas vrai ...» S'exaspéra la psychologue en levant les yeux au ciel , songeant qu'il était tout bonnement irrécupérable .

«–Je te disais que tu devais apprendre à te contrôler ! Parce que là je vais être à court de vêtements !»

«– Hmm ça me dérange pas ...»

«– Cal !» S'offusqua la jeune femme .

«– Ok ... J'arrête . Je veux bien faire un effort , SI toi aussi tu en fais un !»

«– Moi ?!»

«– Oui toi ! J'tai jamais forcé à ce qu'on ...»

«– J'ai compris ! Bon d'accord , je ferrais moi aussi un effort . Si je vois que tu vas me sauter dessus , je changerais de pièce .»

Suite à la réponse de Gillian , Cal la fixa d'un air scandaliser .

La jeune femme fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et déclara :

«– Bon il faudrait peut-être qu'on se rhabille , si on veut que les autres ne se doutent de rien.»

«– Mouais ...» Cal se leva du canapé suivit de Gillian puis chacun de leur côté rassemblèrent leurs affaires .

Alors que la jeune femme tenta dans une position d'équilibriste d'enfiler sa chaussure sur un pied , elle vit l'expression défaite de son compagnon .

«– Ça va pas Cal ?» S'inquiéta Gillian de peur d'avoir pu le froisser . «Tu sais je plaisantais ...»

«– Non c'est pas ça» Réfuta l'expert en mensonge tout en boutonnant distraitement sa chemise blanche .

«– Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai vu ta mine défaite il y a quelques secondes .»

«– Je me disais ... Non laisse tomber .» Répondit l'homme en finissant de manière préoccupée sa tâche . Puis il partit chercher sa veste qui était entreposée sur son bureau afin de l'enfiler .

Ayant mît ses deux chaussures la jeune femme s'approcha de Cal . Elle se positionna face à lui pour encrer son regard sérieux dans le sien puis elle entoura son coup de ses deux bras .

«– Cal ... Maintenant qu'on est ensemble , je veux que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse . Je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout pour toi . Tu te rappelles , plus de secret ...»

«– C'est simplement qu'avec ses règles , ses "distances" qu'on s'impose et le fait qu'on se cache de tout le monde ... J'ai l'impression que tu as honte de notre relation , j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus trop sûr de vouloir qu'on soit ensemble ...»

«– Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça ?!»

«– Dis pas le contraire , ce qu'on fait n'est pas vraiment ce qu'un couple "normal" ferait .»

«– Cal , si je ne veux pas qu'on dévoile notre liaison aux gens , c'est seulement pour profiter de notre relation secrète encore un peu plus longtemps ... Ces dernières semaines ont été magiques pour moi , je me suis sentis enfin revivre dans tes bras ! J'ai enfin le sentiment d'être une femme épanouie et qu'avec toi tout est possible . Et en ne disant rien à personne , j'ai l'impression de garder cette bulle que nous avons créée encore un peu plus longtemps chaque jour ... Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je préfère retarder le moment où ont devra dire à tout le monde le fait que nous formons un couple ?» Questionna Gillian en posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Cal .

«– Je comprends ... Mais sache que lorsque notre relation sera connu de tous , je ferais tout pour que cette bulle reste intact . Je te promets de te rendre heureuse Gillian ...»

«– Je n'en n'ai jamais douté .»

«– Je t'ai...»

«– Je sais .» La coupa t-il en caressant d'une main la joue rugueuse de l'homme .

Cal se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de sa compagne afin d'échanger un tendre baiser mais ils furent vite interrompu par trois petit coups qui résonnèrent sur la porte .

«– Docteur Lightman ? C'est Ria Torres» Informa la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière la porte la main sur la poignée prête à rentrer . «Puis-je rentrer c'est pour ...»

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Cal s'empressa de protester :

«– Non ! Restez où vous êtes ! Je dois terminer ... Un truc avec le Docteur Foster !»

Plusieurs juron s'échappèrent de la bouche de celle-ci qui se débattait avec la fermeture éclair dorsal de sa robe .

«– Tout va bien ?» S'inquiéta la brune .

«– Oui , oui ! C'est juste que ... Gillian à fait tomber de l'encre sur sa robe !»

«– Quoi ?!» S'injuria la concernée en regardant Cal avec des yeux ronds .

«– Il fallait bien dire un truc !»

«– T'aurais pu trouver un autre mensonge !»

«– Ben c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur l'instant !»

«– Et ça se dit spécialiste en mensonge ... Et maintenant on fait comment ?!»

«– Quoi comment ?»

«– Je te signale que tu viens de dire à Ria que je me suis mis de l'encre sur ma robe !»

«– Ah oui c'est vrai ... Attends !» L'expert en mensonge qui ne l'était plus vraiment se déplaça pour se rendre à son bureau et fouiller dans les tiroirs de celui-ci.

«– Je t'en pris on a tout notre temps .»

Quelques secondes plus tard Cal cria de victoire tout de suite réprimandé par un chut de Gillian . L'homme avait trouvé un stylo à plume bleu dont il retira la gâchette d'encre , il la coupa ensuite en deux à l'aide d'un ciseau . La jeune femme fronça d'abord ses sourcils d'incompréhension . Puis quand elle vit Cal s'approcher dangereusement d'elle le bout de plastique en main , elle comprit ce qu'il comptait faire et elle positionna ses deux mains en avant tout en reculant comme pour se protéger de toute éventuelle agression .

«– Alors là ! Tu peux toujours courir !»

«– Giiill , il faut le faire .»

«– Hors de question ! Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté cette robe !?»

«– J'ten repayerais une autre , je te le promets ! Aller !»

Toujours pas convaincu Gillian stoppa sa marche et croisa ses bras contre son ventre signe de son désaccord .

«– Aller s'il te plaît Honey ... Pour moi , pour nous ...»

Sous l'air suppliant de son amant , Gillian poussa un râle de mécontentement et laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps .

«– Merci !»

Ayant enfin accès à la robe , Cal étala toute l'encre sur une petite partie du tissus .

«– Tu me le payeras Cal !»

Après cet intermède , l'homme déclara hilare :

«– Je trouve mon œuvre superbe moi !»

«– Au lieu de rire tu pourrais remonter la fermeture de ma robe !»

Riposta la jeune femme en lui présentant son dos .

Et c'est toujours en riant que l'expert en mensonge fit ce qu'on lui commanda .

«– Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de rire crois moi , que ce soir tu peux rêver pour qu'on fasse ce qu'on vient de faire ici .»

C'est sur cette information que Cal reprit automatiquement son sérieux .

«– Hum ! C'est bon .»

«– Merci !» répondit-elle sur un ton quelque peu hypocrite .

«– J'crois que tout est bon !» Dit-il en tapant dans ses deux mains .

«– Ta ceinture , tu l'as pas fermé .» Lui fit remarquer sa conjointe .

«– Heu , oui merci ...» Répondit-il en bouclant précautionneusement l'objet .

«– Je peux rentrer ? Je ne vais pas vous déranger bien longtemps , c'est juste pour vous ...» Insista Ria , mais qui fut encore coupée cette fois-ci par Gillian .

«– J'arrive !»

Alors qu'elle s'avançait en direction de la porte , elle fut soudainement stoppé dans son action . Gillian se retourna face à Cal qui la tenait fermement par le bras .

«– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

«– On va leur dire quoi ?!»

«– Leur dire quoi ?»

«– Oui , enfin je veux dire , normalement tu étais censée revenir de la réunion budgétaire il y a plus de 20 minutes maintenant ! Ria et Loker vont trouver cela bizarre si tu reviens juste comme ça !»

«– T'inquiètes pas je leur ai dis que je t'ai vu dans le couloir et que tu m'as demandé de t'apporter le dossier Martin à ton bureau pour que tu le consultes . Et que tu as voulu me poser quelques questions dessus !»

«– Hmm dès fois je me demande si tu n'es pas une meilleur menteuse que moi .»

«– Je le pense aussi ! Bon aller , on y va !»

Les deux protagonistes d'un accord commun ouvrirent la porte du bureau pour se dévoiler sur Ria .

«– Ria ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?! Vous auriez du rentrer !» S'exclama Cal d'un ton faussement jovial .

Cette réplique lui valu un petit coup discret dans ses côtes de la part de Gillian qui avait un grand sourire sur son visage . Pour masquer la légère douleur , Cal sourit lui aussi de toutes ses dents .

«– Heu vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?» S'inquiéta un peu plus Ria de voir ses patrons se comporter assez étrangement .

«– Mais tout va dans le meilleur des mondes ! Le ciel est bleu , les oiseaux chantent et ma fille n'a pas de petit copain ! Que demander de plus ! Et vous ça va ?!»

Entendant les paroles de son amant secret Gillian roula des yeux , si c'était ça pour lui rester discret , elle n'en avait pas finit !

«– Heuu oui je vais bien , merci ...»

«– Tant mieux ! Vous savez de nos jours les gens tombent vite en dépression ! Il suffit de voir Loker pour comprendre !»

Les yeux de Ria s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes , elle se croyait dans la quatrième dimension , oui c'était ça ! Ça devait être ça !

«– Laissez tomber Ria ...» Affirma la psychologue , ne voulant pas qu'elle se pose trop de question sur l'étrange comportement qu'avait Cal à cet instant .

«– Hum oui ! Loker et moi on vous attend depuis quelques minutes en salle de réunion et ...»

«– Oui ! Excusez moi comme je vous l'ai dis j'étais venu donner le dossier Martin que Cal m'avait demandé dans le couloir . Et puis il a eu quelques questions à me poser sur l'affaire donc j'ai dû rester plus longtemps !»

«– Oui il y a quelques passages que je n'avais pas compris , donc j'ai préféré lui demander quelques petites précisions toute suite , comme ça c'était fait !»

Les deux psychologue furent assez fière de leur mensonge en commun , car ils savaient que plus il y avait de détail , plus le mensonge était facile à faire croire.

Il eu tout un coup un silence de quelques secondes qui s'installa entre les trois protagonistes quand Ria le coupa en déblatérant :

«– Comme j'essayais de vous le dire depuis quelques instant , vous avez oublié le dossier Martin sur la table de réunion . Et vu que vous n'êtes pas revenu le chercher depuis plusieurs minutes je me suis dis que je vous le donnerais en main propre .»

Un ange passa , la couleur des joues de Gillian vira rouge tomate et les yeux de Cal avait prit un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures .

Toujours sur un ton neutre Ria déclara dans sa lancé :

«– Tenez je vous rends le dossier , comme ça le Docteur Lightman aura le temps de le lire pour poser toutes les questions qu'il souhaite après notre réunion.»

D'une main légèrement tremblante Gillian récupéra le dossier puis le passa d'un geste rapide à Cal , qui faillit le faire tomber mais le rattrapa de justesse .

«– On vous attend en salle de réunion Gillian .»

Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête pour approuver les dires . Satisfaite de son effet Ria commença à partir quand elle s'arrêta brusquement dans son parcours en se retournant une nouvelle fois vers ses patrons .

«– Oh et j'oubliais ! Vous avez sauté un bouton Cal !»

La jeune femme brune fit volte face au couple et disparu du couloir pour rejoindre son collègue avec un immense sourire placardé sur son visage . Laissant un Cal et une Gillian pantois .

**Moral de l'histoire :** Tout les détails comptent ! Laissez les gens finirent leurs phrases ! Et un bouton de chemise c'est dangereux !


End file.
